Si je te souris en boîte
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Qu'on soit clairs, toi et moi, si je te souris en boîte c'est juste pour avoir un verre gratuit.


Yo ! Ouais, toujours la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Si.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Si je te souris en boîte**_

.

.

La soirée est bien avancée, j'ai quitté l'agitation de la foule pour m'accouder au bar, Tequila Sunrise dans la main. J'hésite à aller au fumoir, mais c'est trop lourd, surtout à cette heure-ci. Il est quatre heures et demie, la fête bat son plein avant de bientôt s'éteindre. Je te vois au loin, qui me regarde. Je te souris. Qu'on soit clairs, si je te souris en boîte, c'est uniquement pour que tu me payes un verre.

Ça ne manque pas. Je finis mon cocktail, tu me demande si je n'ai pas soif. Je réponds Mojito Cassis, tu commandes pour nous deux. Je remarque ton sourire quand tu te dis que j'ai des goûts de meuf en ce qui concerne les boissons. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? En fait, ça m'amuse un peu.

Tu me parles, je n'entends pas grand-chose de ce que tu dis mais tu as l'air plutôt sympa, dans ton genre. Quand on entend que le bar va fermer, tu me proposes un verre chez toi. Avant que tu ne le remarques j'ai disparu, et tu apprends en regardant le barman que j'ai mis mon cocktail précédent sur ton compte. Sois pas mauvais joueur, mignon, tu feras le coup à d'autres.

.

Tu m'as retrouvé, ou alors on s'est recroisés. En tout cas tu es là, devant moi et tu me demandes un verre. Tu me plais, alors c'est d'accord, tu t'es souvenu de moi, tu es venu jusqu'ici alors je dis oui. Mais mettons nous sur la même ligne : Si je te paie un verre, j'attends au moins une fellation.

La contrepartie, tu peux te la foutre au cul, en revanche. Je choisis pour toi ce que tu bois, je te commande un Blue Lagoon et je prends une Piña Colada. Tu hausses encore un sourcil à ma commande, mais moi, j'ai décidé que je voulais être en été en décembre, alors tu dois être d'accord avec moi sans quoi je trouve quelqu'un d'autre à qui offrir le verre. Tu n'as pas encore bu dedans, il est encore à moi. Tu bois, j'opine du chef. Bon garçon. Tu me dis

 _Tu es bien étrange, Vanitas_

Et je te fais un sourire de mon cru. Quand on a fini nos verres, je te propose d'aller danser. Tu acceptes – comme si tu avais vraiment le choix – et on finit bien comme je l'avais prévu, mon dos contre un mur glacé, ta bouche autour de mon sexe. Tu es assez doué. Quand je suis satisfait, je m'enfuis à nouveau.

.

Le hasard a décidé de nous fiche ensemble, je crois, parce qu'après ça on se croise en plein jour. Une file d'attente de cinéma, et tu me ris au nez. Tu passes devant deux péquenots pour arriver à ma hauteur, tu me demandes quel film je vais voir. Le même que toi. Je suis déçu que tu ne paies pas ma place, mais bon, je ne paie pas la tienne non plus. S'il faut mettre les choses à plat je l'avoue clairement, si j'accepte de m'asseoir à côté de toi dans un cinéma, tu dois au moins offrir le pop-corn. Tu lis dans mes pensées, il faut croire.

Tu me fais le coup du bras par-dessus l'épaule, et je me plie en deux de rire sur on fauteuil. Tu te penches vers moi, je t'embrasse. Quand le baiser s'achève sur un soupir de notre voisin, je dis

 _Tu t'appelles comment, déjà ?_

Et ton air dépité est impayable. Le film s'achève, tu as descendu tout seul le Coca que tu as acheté, c'est mathématique, tu vas aller aux toilettes. Je te laisse faire la discussion. Tu te diriges vers les sanitaires, bien entendu, je ne t'attend pas. Quand tu sortiras des toilettes, tu soupireras en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Ça n'est plus le destin, c'est ta mémoire qui nous réunit, parce que j'ai dû glisser quelque part que j'étais serveur ici le mardi soir. Pas de chance, mon chou, c'est Kairi qui s'occupe de toi. Tu me jettes des regards insistants auxquels je me fais un plaisir de ne pas prêter attention. Je donne un papier Kairi, qu'elle te rend avec la note. Tu regardes les chiffres alignés, tu souris bêtement. On est bien d'accord que si je te donne mon numéro, tu dois m'appeler dans la soirée. Il est minuit quand mon téléphone sonne, je sais que c'est toi. J'attends dix secondes et je décroche, tu as eu peur, hein ?

Tu me dis que je suis une véritable énigme mais que tu ne me laisseras pas filer. Je te ris au nez, tu sais, si je disparais c'est simplement pour que tu me désires plus encore, et ça marche. Tu es déjà accro, on n'a même pas couché ensemble. Tu me demandes ce que je fais ce week-end, je te dis que je travaille, tu me demandes le soir, je te dis que je suis libre. Alors je devine qu'un peu d'espoir s'allume dans tes yeux, que tu veux vraiment que j'accepte et puis je n'ai pas franchement envie de refuser. Tu me proposes d'aller au musée. Je laisse flotter un silence. Puis je raccroche.

.

Je t'ai envoyé un message ce matin qui disait [Dix heures. Devant le Louvre], je suis arrivé une demi-heure en retard et tu es là, à m'attendre en regardant ta montre. Comme c'est drôle, vraiment. Tu n'imagines même pas. Je te rejoins, tu as les sourcils froncés, je dis vaguement que j'ai passé trop de temps à lire avant de partir, et quand tu comprends à quel point tu as de la chance de pouvoir sortir avec moi tu te détends un peu, tu profites plus. Parce que tu as bien compris que si je sors avec toi, c'est juste pour le plaisir de t'emmerder.

Tu te laisses faire tout du long, et je te laisse me toucher subtilement, ou moins subtilement. Il y a comme un échange. Je te fais remarquer combien tu as une coupe de chien errant, tu effleures mon bras avec le tien, je t'écrase le pieds après que tu as critiqué une œuvre qui me plaît tu me passes la main dans les cheveux Ce genre de choses. Quand le musée va bientôt fermer, je commence à marcher plus vite, et tu dis que tu ne me laisseras pas m'échapper si facilement. Je te dis

 _On parie ?_

Tu me dis

 _On parie une autre sortie._

Et, bien entendu, je t'échappe, parce que je viens beaucoup trop souvent au musée du Louvre.

.

Le soir même tu m'envoies [Où, quand, comment ?] et je réponds [Vendredi soir, dix-neuf heures trente, restaurant La Voie Lactée, tu m'invites.], et c'est réglé. Je commande les plats les plus chers, et on prend du vin. Je bois jusqu'à être pompette, jusqu'à rire à toutes tes blagues qui n'en sont parfois pas. En fait, tu ne fais pas beaucoup de blagues. Pourtant, je te jure que tu es très drôle, comme garçon, et puis tu comprends vite les choses, ça te réussirait bien, l'humour. Tu paies l'addition, en moins de deux on est chez toi, tu n'habites pas loin. Ne crois pas que ça soit un hasard. J'ai choisi ce restaurant parce que je savais qu'il était dans ton quartier. On s'embrasse à pleine bouche, soyons honnêtes, si je couche avec toi je m'attends au moins à ce que tu me fasses jouir deux fois.

Tu tiens les promesses que tu n'as pas faite, et même un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'effondre, épuisés. J'attends que tu t'endormes, puis je te regarde comme cela, si paisible. Ça change pas mal de ton expression habituelle, qui pousse à se demander si tu n'as pas quelque chose coincé dans les fesses. Quand je suis las de ton visage, je rattrape mes affaires, et je pars.

.

Deux jours plus tard, je sonne à ta porte, tu m'ouvres, tu es heureux que je sois là, que je vienne à toi, quelle chance tu as, vraiment. Tu dois être le plus heureux des hommes. Je rentre sans que tu m'y aies verbalement invité, je m'installe dans ton canapé, je te demande une limonade, tu me ramènes une bière. Rappelle-toi toujours qu'il y a quelques choses à savoir : si je squatte chez toi, c'est juste pour profiter de Netflix.

Tu t'en souviens bien et on se fait des après-midi, des soirées et des nuits à regarder des séries. C'est une routine sympa, même si je ne suis pas fan des routines de base. Le sexe avec toi est bon, on s'entend bien. Je ne sais pas si on est vraiment un couple, mais je crois que ça ne me dérangerait pas trop. Je ne sais pas si on est vraiment un couple mais je fais toujours en sorte de partir avant que tu ne te réveilles, et je ne laisse rien derrière moi que ton regret de t'être encore une fois assoupi et parfois une fringue ou deux.

.

Quand, pour la première fois, je fais couler du café le matin dans ton appartement, je sens ton corps qui se glisse derrière le mien pour m'enlacer. C'est bien trop de mièvrerie si tôt le matin et un bruit de mon estomac te signifie clairement que j'ai faim. À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Si je fais le café, c'est en toute logique à toi de sortit pour aller acheter des croissant à la boulangerie.

Tu comprends de plus en plus facilement des choses plus complexes et précises, tu as même eu la délicatesse de prendre des pains au chocolat avec. C'est adorable de ta part, je mets du lait dans mon café et je te vois prendre cet air qui veut dire que tu notes cette information dans un coin de ta tête. Mais tu ne me cerneras pas, mon grand, et si je reste la prochaine fois je prendrai un thé et celle d'après un café noir, celle d'encore après un chocolat chaud. Sauras-tu me faire rester assez longtemps pour en arriver jusque là ? Tu t'es sens capable, grand garçon ? Mon beau Riku, parfois je me demande à quoi ressemblent tes parents. Quand la tasse est vide tu émets l'hypothèse de reprendre la série où on l'a arrêtée hier soir, mais je ne vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité, ou plutôt je ne vais pas e laisser abuser de ma présence. Je rentre chez moi.

.

Quand tu me taquines gentiment, assis dans ton canapé, tu me demandes

 _Pourquoi tu restes, alors, si je te fais tant chier que ça ?_

Et je te mets un coup dans les épaules avec mes pieds en rigolant

 _Parce que tu me plais bien, pour un vieux con._

Et tu me regardes avec de grands yeux parce que c'est la première fois que je dit un truc du genre, même si c'est infime, minuscule, même si c'est quelque chose que les gens se disent souvent entre eux, tu sais que pour moi, c'est galère. Et tu sais que c'est pas donné, hm ? Tu sais que si je t'avoue que tu me plais, pour compenser, il faut au moins que tu sois fou amoureux de moi.

Heureusement que t'es toujours aussi lucide parce que si tu ne dis rien non plus tu passes la journée à m'embrasser le cou et le front, parce que ça veut dire Oui je suis dingue de toi et alors moi, comme tu es aussi prévenant et que tu es facile à vivre et que tu as Netflix, pour une fois je reste, je me barre pas, je suis rassuré. En revanche, si un jour je dois t'avouer que c'est toi qui as mon cœur, tu vas prendre tellement cher.

.

.

Laissez un commentaire pour soigner mon cœur d'insomniaque ?


End file.
